scoobydoomysteryincorporatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheriff Bronson Stone
|relatives = Father *Ruby Stone (mother) *Mayor Janet Nettles (wife) *Billy Jack Stone (son) *Eastwood Stone (son) *Lynda Carter Stone (daughter) *Norris Stone (son) |species = Human |haircolor = Black with gray streaks Brown (formerly) |eyecolor = Black |voicedby = Patrick Warburton Troy Baker (young) |firstappearance = Beware the Beast from Below |latestappearance = Come Undone }} Sheriff Bronson Stone, briefly known as Baghead, is a character on Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. He first appears in the first episode of the first season and is voiced by Patrick Warburton and Troy Baker. History Sheriff Stone briefly jails the gang for their vigilante-like crime-solving. He then calls their parents who he replies "now has on speed dial". They are later released but they find three workman "cocooned" in a mysterious substance. The gang brings the bodies to Sheriff Stone who tells them to stay out of the crime and future tourist attraction. Fred tells them he'll talk to Sheriff Stone but ends up stealing one of the bodies, sticking them in the Mystery Machine. Franklin Fruitmeir calls Sheriff Stone and Mayor Jones after he hears the silent alarm at this restaurant, and they go and discover it was the gang with the Slime Mutant "cocooned" to the wall. The gang explains to them that the Slime Mutant isn't a real monster and is actually Franklin Fruitmeir trying to rob Crystal Cove Bank. Franklin Fruitmeir walks in at the moment, proving not to be him, and they unmask him as Professor Raffalo. The professor is then arrested. Sheriff Stone helps arrest the Creeping Creatures after they are unmasked as Grady Gator, Greta Gator, and Gunther Gator, angry that his gator skin tracksuit is made of fake gator skin he got. The Ghost Truck chases the gang, and they describe the attack to Sheriff Stone but he only cares that the town has a new tourist attraction. Sheriff Stone later arrests Rung Ladderton, the driver of the Ghost Truck. After the Crystal Cove girls' volleyball tournament is attacked by the Man-Crab, Sheriff Stone is called and the gang describes the attack. They suggest to close the beach but Peter Trickell insists it stays open because they don't know exactly what it is that attacked. Sheriff Stone later helps arrest Bud Shelton, the identity of the Man-Crab. A new monster comes to town and is spookifying kids, so the gang checks it out. Sheriff Stone explains the situation to them and the see it as a new mystery, but Mayor Jones tells them not to since this new monster would be a great tourist attraction. They police station then drives the gang to school. Sheriff Stone later arrests Mary Anne Gleardan, who was the monster. After a Ghost Girl is attacking young men, Mayor Jones gets the school's attention and Sheriff Stone asks the students not to get into any limos on prom night. Later after the Ghost Girl is unmasked as Alice May, Sheriff Stone and Mayor Jones are present and arrest her. Daphne is kidnapped by the Phantom, and Sheriff Stone ignorantly investigates. The gang then decides to look for clues on their own. He later helps arrest Daniel Prezette, who was the Phantom in disguise. Sheriff Stone was kicked out of the Blake Mansion after accusing Nan Blake of being the Vampire. He later arrested Sheila Altoonian who turned out to be the Vampire. He is put under Aphrodite's love spell with the rest town. Everyone does her bidding until Mystery Incorporated creates an antidote, and they unmask her as Amanda Smythe. He arrests Ernesto and his followers after being unmasked as the Fish Freaks. Sheriff Stone arrests George Avocados, who was behind the Mummy of Friar Serra. }} }} Trivia *"Sheriff" is actually his first name, as his mother knew he would eventually be a sheriff. Appearances Category:Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season Two Characters